


I don't want your broken crown, Brother

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Steve bromance, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor finally gets it, brothers to enemies to brothers to lovers, fast and loose with norse mythology, not jane froster friendly, odin is shitty father, watch me butcher norse mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Everything comes full circle once Loki speaks of his children to the Avengers. Nothing could have perpered Loki for the price he would pay, nor the length Thor was willing to go to pay it in his place.





	I don't want your broken crown, Brother

Steve wanted to see Loki's fighting style up close. Thor agreed to be Loki's target. Loki laced up his boots as Wanda took a seat off to the side. She had seen him but hadn't yet spoken to him. Steve sits down beside her and warns her that Loki may scare her. Wanda shrugs.

Thor shoves Loki around. Steve eyes Loki, Wanda smiles. Steve looks at her. Loki kicks Thor in the face like he was nothing more than a soccer ball. Thor falls to the ground. Loki kicks him in the ribs, flipping him right over onto his back. Steve coughs abit. Loki slams his boot heel into his brother's rib cage. Thor cries out, as Loki grins down on him. “Gods, Loki, watch the ribs....you've broken them enough times.” Thor whines. Loki just picks his brother up by his collar and wraps a snake around his throat. “Can't hear you, Brother, over the sounds of you dying” Loki purrs into his ear. 

Steve gets up and stops them. “Holy..shit..I get it..you use the fact your all legs to just over whelm people...” Steve says. Thor taps the snake, giving Loki a look. “Careful,Brother, he's poisonous” Loki says coldly. Thor sobs and starts to try and force the snake off. Loki just watches, bored. Wanda waives her own magick, turning the snake into a harmless cat that lands on the ground. Loki snaps his head to her. Wanda winks at him. Loki shoots her a warning look and snaps the cat into nothing.

Wanda felt a chill run down her spine. Thor rubs his ribs and shoves Loki to the floor. Loki blinks a few times and the shoots a snake back around Thor's arm. “What the fuck is it with you and snakes!” Thor yells as he shakes his arm, hoping to get it off. “You love snakes, brother, remember?” Loki says as he gets back up. “You ruined them! More than half I picked up with YOU! Fuck” Thor says, glaring at the snake. Loki smiles at him. Thor blinks and throws a left behind hoodie at Loki. The clone fades away. Thor eyes the snake on his arm and glares. “Don't do it, Loki....Don't do it...” He says. Steve looks puzzled. The snake cocks his head to the side and puff of smoke, Thor feels the blade go into his rib cage. “Ow! Loki! This is getting old!” Thor says. 

Wanda starts to point and laugh. Both look at her. “What? Thats fucking cool. He can shift into animals too. “ She says. Thor grumbles. Steve notices the Raven sitting on the brench and points the bird out. Thor starts to throw things at the bird. Loki just shifts over and over as he dorges everything. Landing on Thor as a big Wolf. “That's bullshit, Loki, and your too heavy.” Thor says. “Your aim is shit, how do you miss a fucking wolf,Thor?” The wolf says. “Make him be nice, Wanda! You got magick too” Thor whines. “Touch me, Girl and I'll kill you” The wolf warns. Wanda lowers her hands. “Be nice, Loki, she is just like you only her brother is dead so..mostly” Thor says. Loki looks at her and sees her ready to cry. 'Nice tact, Brother.” The wolf says as he hops off of Thor's chest. “What?” Thor asks, puzzled. “Her twin brother didn't make it...thats what” Steve says. “Oh..crap...” Thor says. Loki shakes off the arching joints and sits down as a Wolf. “You gonna stay a dog, Brother?” Thor asks. “Nope, I'm waiting for my body to stop hurting. I went from normal to really small to really back. Body is protesting. I don't know how dogs stand this, it's an odd view.” Loki says.

Thor gets an idea and puts Wanda on Loki's back. Wanda blinks a few times. “Thor! I'm not a fucking horse” Loki says. “Cheer her up and give her a ride, Brother” Thor says. “No, I'm not a horse” Loki says shifting the weight around best he can. “Um...I don't wanna die...” Wanda says, not sure where to even put her hands. “Please, Loki?” Thor says. 'But your the one who made her cry....not me...” Loki points out. Thor just gives him the puppy dog eyes. Loki grumbles and shifts to a horse. “Didn't you do this before and get...um...” Steve trails off. “Do not fucking ask me about the fucking horse” Loki warns. Steve nods quickly. “He made a fine horse” Thor says proudly. “Oh yes, I loved being raped by a horse when the Gods made the mistake but no, let's blame Loki and let him be raped and do nothing. That's so the right way to deal with our issues.” Loki says as he walks around abit.

“So...the kids are true..?” Wanda asks him carefully. “Doesn't matter” Loki says. “I read the stories, most are dead, I think 2 or 3 banished and one blamed for the end of the world, even tho it didn't ever happen” Steve says. Loki huffs abit. “Your dad is a piece of shit” Wanda says. “Which one? The one who left me to die or the one who stole me? “ Loki asks. “Both” Wanda says. “Good answer” Loki says as he shifts back to normal. Wanda notices the extra details on various bronze pieces on Loki's leathers. “Oh...” She says, covering her mouth abit. Loki looks curious at her. “You wear them on your leathers, never been close enough to see the details before” She says. Loki smiles sadly at that. Thor graps his wrist and yanks him for a closer look. “Thor! You ass, your such an oaf” Loki says as he rubs his sore wrist. “Oh, you changed them to them....” Thor says. 'Like you cared then” Loki says. 

Thor pouts at him but lets Loki walk away. Wanda went on her laptop to get better photos. She got some paint and made each child into a tarot card. She leaves them on Loki's bed and goes for some coffee. When she comes back, she sees them on Loki's wall in a photo frame. She smiles and heads for her training class. Strange starts to give her crap for being late but Loki cuts him off. Wanda sees Loki laying on the bench, one leg hanging off of it lazily, reading a book. She sees he is reading Harry Potter and smiles at that.

“Aren't you abit old for faerie tales, Loki?” Strange asks. “I'm reading for the refs so when Stark calls me something from the books I don't have the blank stare. Stayed for Hermione kicking ass, now kinda leaning towards Luna. Weird people gotta stick together.” Loki says as he turns a page. “Ravenclaw is best house” Wanda says as she suites up. “Still find it odd its named after a raven but its actually an eagle on their flag but yeah, might be my favorite house.” Loki says. “What? Not into slythrin?” Strange says, clearly trying to insult Loki. “Nope, fuck death eaters. Bunch of whiny cry babies” Loki says. “ But...” Strange starts. “I'm a creature of three realms, they wouldn't let me in their club. How rude” Loki says, turning another page. Wanda laughs at him and Loki smiles. “Favorite class?” Wanda as she gets into the circle. “Hmm...hard to say. Divination sounds fun but I like animals and Hagrid is amusing. Charms sounds fun too. So, hard to pick” Loki explains. 

Strange makes a face at Loki and starts the class. Loki shuts his book and watches. Wanda holds her ground but he notices her control isn't very good. Strange throws her around anytime she looses her hold on the magick. Wanda pants as she shakenly gets back up. Strange shakes his head at her. “Your not learning anything” he states. “I'm learning your asshole” She says. Loki trips Strange from his seat. Wanda blinks when he suddenly falls to the floor. “Loki..you..ass...” Strange grumbles into the floor. “You can't teach someone your mocking” Loki says. “She wont obey” He protests. “Magick don't obey. It's a rebellion. We're ordering the universe to break its own laws. Why should she kneel to you? What have you done to earn that?” Loki says. 

Strange throws magick at Loki. Loki shields and throws it right back at him. Strange curses as he slips into a pocket to avoid it. Loki yawns in boredom and picks up his book. “You need a better teacher” Loki says as he walks out of the room. Wanda smiles and holds the memory close.

They were over due for a big fight between Loki and Thor. Loki was screaming at Thor and Thor was shoving Loki around on the battle field. The team sighed. “Shut up, Loki, I don't need a magickal fix. Let the warrioirs handle this.” Thor said, pushing down on Loki's shoulders. “Fuck you! I'm done ! You wanted me on the team but once I sign up, you refuse to let me do anything. I don't want your broken crown, Thor!” Loki yells at him. Thor pats Loki on the head and marches into battle, leaving Loki shaking in rage. 

Wanda walks right up to Thor and slaps him. Thor stares in shock, laying a hand on his cheek. “You stupid little man! My brother is dead! I'm never going to see my twin brother ever again! Your brother is alive, he wants to fight by your side and you throw him away like trash. You disgust me!” Wanda yells at him. Thor blinks and looks back at Loki. Loki's eyes show his pain and hurt at being unwanted. “Loki...it's not like that, Wanda, the sword is mightier than the pen. Loki doesn't fight like us.” Thor tries to explain. “He fights like a lady, and I dare you to tell the Amazons or the Valkyrie how they fight just like women. Loki fights with his whole core for your realm, your friends and your city. Honor that like a real king would or your no better than Odin!” Wanda yells at him. 

Stark lands beside them. “Loki, we need you to keep the bomb from going off. You got any spells that can keep the blast in one small area?” He asks. “Yes, I got many for that. “Loki says. “Get an ear piece, I'll guide you though the building, we don't have time for you to get lost.” Stark says. Loki nods and takes the piece from Steve. He casts one final look at Thor then runs for it. Thor paces.

Loki slips into the building with ease and runs down the stairs towards the basement. He misses a step and grips the railing as he starts to fall. “Slow and steady wins the race, Prancer” Stark says into the ear piece. “Not when there are lives to be lost, Stark” Loki says as he starts off again. Stark nods at Loki's words. Loki makes to the floor in question. “Just put it in...i dont know..bubble or whatever. It's gonna blow no matter what but we're too near a city” Stark says. “Oh, I can do better than that” Loki says. Stark is puzzled. Loki puts it into one of his created universes. “Well fuck, Thor, you never said he could do that! We've been fighting harder, not smarter! You've been holding out on us” Stark whines. Loki holds it in his hands and starts to colspe it. Stark stares. “Lokes...buddy...you sure thats safe?” Stark asks. Loki pushes his hands on it with all he has, starting to pant from using so much magick. “Brother, stop! You don't need to do this!” Thor yells into the ear piece. 

Loki slams his hands flat ontop of the other. He feels the room spin as he falls to one knee. “My way is better” Loki says though pants. Stark cheers. Wanda gives him her hand. Loki eyes it but takes it. Allowing her to pull him back to standing. Wanda goes to praise him when the building blows up.

Thor screams Loki's name. Stark rushes to the rumble with Steve. They move the fallen walls and see neither team mate. “Loki! Wanda!” Steve shouts. Stark heads for the skies to see what he can find. Thor just stares at all the blood on the floor where he knew his brother once stood. Wanda's words haunt him. Steve pats him on the back. “Loki..is...well..Loki. Knowing him he's having a good laugh at us and he is fine.” Steve says. “But what if its like with Wanda's brother...?” Thor asks. Steve smiles sadly at him.

Wanda runs out to them from the forest line. Steve catches her. “Where is Loki?” He asks. “We popped out using his magick but he broke his arm. He's too weak to move much so he told me to go. I refused but he said he can handle the cold but I can't so if I don't, the night will for sure make me sick or worse...but...I didn;t want to ditch him,Steve..” Wanda explains. Steve hugs her and lets her take him to Loki. 

Loki leaned back against the tree. He couldn't think well between the pain, the cold and the lack of magick. Steve kneels beside him. “Loki, your going to be okay. I know your not really with it but Wanda is safe and so is the city. Let's get you back home.” Steve tells Loki.

Steve finds Loki sitting in the book floor. Loki was curled up under his snake blanket. Steve noticed something burning in the fire place. He walked over and saw it was a paper crown. “Thor thought it would be funny to put a crown on my head, out of paper. I don't know how I ever thought we were blood...” Loki says. Steve turns to him, his left arm is in a cast. He notices nearly the whole team signed it. “I see you got it signed atlease. Put that on ebay and become rich” Steve jokes. “Tempting, it's such a pain. My arm feels so stiff, I don't care for the feeling.” Loki says. “nice blanket. Don't see too many snake themed items.” Steve says walking over to him. “Wanda found it for me on something called Etsy.” Loki says. “She seems friendly towards you, maybe abit shy” Steve says, sitting on the chair below Loki. “I'm not made for friendships but she keeps coming around more and more.” Loki says, looking out the window. 

He watches Loki abit after that. He notices a new personality from the God. Loki let Wanda touch him more, let her into his bubble and even ate food he didn't see her buy/make. Wanda was on Loki's back as he allowed her to piggy back him. Thor was staring, a poptart hanging out of his mouth. She grapped the box of cookies and they walked out together. “Anyone else agree my brother is acting weird? Thor asks. “He seems happy, Thor, let him be” Steve says, drawing on the couch.

Vision broke up with Wanda in a very public way. It was all over the internet feeds and TV news. Wanda was crying into Loki's chest, screaming out in pain. Vision claimed Wanda was cheating on him and now people sneered at her when she walked outside. Steve and Stark could barely watch. 

Bucky's return turned the two witches into two witches and super soldier crew. Bucky was accepted right away by the pair and he was often hanging with them. At first, Steve was thrilled. Then, the pranks started. He was not amused. Wanda and Bucky glitter bombed everyone atlease twice. Loki sat back and enjoyed the fun. Stark wanted in, Loki said it would require a drink. Stark tapped glass with Loki. Loki declared it a deal. Steve was yelling at the group that become 4 members. 

Stark ended up warming Bucky's bed, to the amusement of both Witches. Steve was heart broken. Bucky tried to smooth it over but Steve shut everyone out. It took a call out to make everything back into order. Loki took a bad shot for Bucky, holding his shoulder as his own blood soaked his normally green leathers. Stark tried to save Loki. Loki used his own blood to summon a horde of sacred deer. The deer leveled the playing field. Wanda caught Loki as he fell into the snow. She took her own jacket off, trying to soak up the blood, pleading with him. 

Steve holds Loki's hand, keeping an eye on his pulse as Bruce ran towards them. Wanda kissed him infront of the whole team, tears running down her face onto Loki's cheeks. Bruce pulls back the leather from Loki's shoulder and sees that Loki's bracer had shielded him from the worse. He noticed it had a carved snake/dragon on it and realizes Loki's children were very real. He cleans the wound and stitches him up on the field. 

Loki walks away with a new scar to show off. Steve walks over and sees Loki sleeping on Wanda's chest, her hands lightly touching the new scar. “ You really love him, dont you?” Steve asks. Wanda nods, still not trusting herself to speak. “Loki has endure much worse, I suspect his only complaint is either going to be needing new leathers or blood in his hair. You don't live as long as he has and be so easily tripped up.” Steve points out. “Loki said he saw his daughter briefly...she is the Goddess of Death. He said she said she would kick his ass if he was staying. He died, Steve.” Wanda says. Steve is shocked. “He can't see her. Odin forbid it” Thor says. “He saw her, Thor. He was so happy to see her. He gave her a kiss and a hug, then walked out saying he has some ass to kick still.” Wanda says. “Not possible. It's forbidden. Loki can't see any of his kids, well Odin did kill 2 of them.” Thor says. “Your father killed kids? What is wrong with him?” Steve asks.

“Want a list?” Loki says with a huff. “ And my daughter says hi.” Loki adds. “Loki...” Thor warns. “I'm just glad she didn't slap me. My face is going to get a hand print between Jane and the other women who slap me.” Loki says with a laugh. “You know why, Loki” Thor says. “Oh please, I have no desire to cause the end of the world. Odin is just jumpy. Fuck a horse for the bastard and he kills my kids and steals the rest. The fucker” Loki says. “ You gave him no choice” Thor says. Loki counts to ten and repeats a few more times. “I did nothing to earn that, Brother. Nothing! Some lady tells Daddy a story and next thing I know, My kids are dead! Hel thrown into a fucking prison for the rest of time. He won't give me a fucking year of love but he has no problem enslaving my son. Just wave him infront of my fucking face for years, thats so fatherly!” Loki yells. Thor shifts nervously. “Odin is dead and still my kids are lost to time, I still can't even see Hel until I die. You know nothing of pain, Thor!” Loki yells.

“If Odin is free, why can't your son be free? If Thor is now king, can't he undo it?” Steve asks. “I asked and he gave me this long winded claim. I birthed the boy in my fucking body so they could have a fucking wall, and Thor won't even return him to me! He lets me sit and watch him being used. He wants me to kneel, then maybe.” Loki explains. “Thor, thats sick. Let the boy go. What the hell” Steve says. “He's a horse, he likes his job” Thor says. “Take care how you speak of my son to my face, Thor” Loki warns. “Wait...the horse Odin rides...is your son?” Steve says. 'Yes” Loki says, glaring at Thor. “My brain hurts but how does he even show consent? I noticed you can talk in an animal form. Can he speak with words?” Steve asks. “Yes, he can talk just fine. Odin had him hexed to be silent but I broke that ages ago. He only talks to me though. I think he tried with Frigga but feared getting caught and me being beaten for it. Always meant to ask him.” Loki says. 

Steve cant believe he's about to do this. He nods to both Bucky and Stark. Nobody is enslaved on his watch. Loki noticed them acting odd but didn't pay them much mind, still upset from the days before. Wanda lets them into the castle. None had to ask, she loved him and she would do this and so much more for Loki. 

She distracts Loki by having Loki give her a tour. The others find the stables and start their plan. Sleipnir looks at them, puzzled by their odd cloths. Steve sees they are fully alone and breaks the door on his own. “I know your probably super confused but we got a very small window. Nobody should be enslaved. Odin is no more, Thor should honor that and release you to Loki. But he refuses, so we're going to do it in his place. Loki says you can speak words so I hope you understand English okay” Steve explains. He nods and points to a necklace. Steve picks it up and the horse points to his neck. Steve clips it on him. The horse glows with the same gold light Loki has when he shifts. A young boy stands in his place. “About time! Was hoping someone would come to my aid. My brothers eat the world and I'm just a fast horse, but my ass gets enslaved. So unfair. “ Sleipnir says. 

Loki just stares at them. One of these days they will make sense to him, he hopes. “Your nuts, Thor is gonna freak.” Loki says. They turn to him and step aside. Loki stares at his son but makes no moves. Remembering what Odin vowed would come of it. The boy understands all too well and clings to his mother. “They listen to directions good atlease. Nice to be back on 2 legs, Momma” He says. “Wait..Mom?” Stark says. “I didn't fuck the horse...the horse fucked me...” Loki explains. “Oh god...I don't even wanna picture that...wait...too late” Stark says. Loki laughs at that and picks his son up. “Don't feel too bad, I had to stay a horse for all of it. It's why I avoid pregnant women, I was one and I know just how bad they can be. “ Loki explains.

Thor groans and glares at Wanda. “I'm best step-mom ever” Wanda says with a wink at Thor. “Wait, why is she step-mom, Momma?” the boy asks. “Step-dad...ugh...don't ask” he says, correcting her. Wanda puts the pieces together and just nods. “This is real cute and all but you know this won't last, Loki. He has his role to play.” Thor says. “So you will enslave my child once more?” Loki asks. “It's not as bad as your making it out to be! He has to stay put!” Thor says. “Your sister killed Asgard, she started it, not me. Release my children at once, Thor” Loki orders. “I can't do that, Loki.” Thor says. “Why not!” Loki yells. “Sleipnir died, Loki. He was at the place...Another Mage created this Illusion. I had no heart to tell you...” Thor says. Loki looks at the boy. “No..no..your lying..take that back!” Loki yells. Thor throws a rock and the boy disappears. “Sorry, Brother, but aside from Hel...they're all dead...you missed much in the 2 years you fell....” Thor says. 

Loki shatters, staring at his empty arms. Wanda slaps Thor and runs to catch Loki as he falls. “Your a piece of shit, Thor” Stark says as he walks away from him. Bucky turns his back on him as well. Both sit beside Loki who is crying so hard. “I...thought I was shielding you, Brother....I meant no ill will” Thor says. 

“ I used to love you...spent all my days chasing after you..hoping we weren't really brothers...knew I was fated to join my fellows by the hanging tree...You left me in the darkness to bare children only to let father kill them. You never saved me. Then you ran off with Jane. I hope you know the pain someday...of burying your own child...maybe then...you'll understand...” Loki says between sobs. “Loki...I'm so sorry...I just wanted to keep his love...I...” Thor says. “I'll never see any of my kids again, Thor! Your sister cursed me...” Loki says. “Cursed?” Thor asks. “She made me immortal, I'll never die. Once I do, I'll just reincarnate. I'll never see Hel...never sit in the halls with Mother...I'll never hold my children...I did it for you. I gave it all up for you...and you knew my son was in the castle and you let him die...you have no honor,Brother” Loki says. Thor flinches and looks down.

Loki lays down the Prince crown on the throne. His people are shocked and yell for answers. Loki turns to them, tears running down his face. He never let them see him cry before. They fall into silence. Loki faces them fully. “My brother allowed horrors to happen. Allowed my children to be killed. Allowed his sister to curse me. I am not your prince, I never was. Odin stole me from the frost giants. Odin raised me on a lie. I'm just a war prize. I thought I could endure..for Thor. But the grief is too much to bare. I'm not of house Odin. I'm not even Loki. I don't know my birth name nor do I know for sure when I was born. I'm a frost giant, just like the people I was taken from. I'm a walking lie and I can endure no longer.” Loki says. The people look at themselves and then turn to Loki. Each one raise their hand in a gesture of solidarity. Loki is shocked at the gesture. They start to chant his name, over and over. Wanda smiles and slips her arm around his own. “You only had to speak the truth, Loki, to earn their love” Wanda says softly. 

Thor dips his head, in shame for what he had done and didn't do. They shout “ Loki is king”. Thor whips his head up. “Wait...how am I king? I'm not one of you, and Thor is second born” Loki asks. “Frigga gave you the throne, you never handed it to Thor nor did Odin.” One of the guards explains. Loki whistles innocently to that. Thor stares. 'Brother!” Thor shouts. “I didn't plan this, Thor! I totally forgot when you made me go get Odin from Earth to fix the order. I never gave rule back to Odin, so it would fall to me to hand it off. I forgot the steps, you were yelling at me and threatening me with the hammer! Hard to think when that's flying at you...” Loki says. “ You make it right then!” Thor orders.

Wanda pulls Loki down to the stairs. “Who do you want? Loki or Thor. Let's make it a vote” Wanda says. Thor blinks and Loki eyes Wanda. “Neither are married, neither have valid heirs and neither are first borns. Loki values the arts and science, hates starting wars and values women highly. He would allow women to fight equally. Thor values warriors, he looks down on art and Magick. Thor respects women but looks down on men who seem womenly to him. Which do you want?” Wanda says.

They take a few hours to talk it out. Thor paces, Loki had sat back on his own Throne. He felt so detract to the outcome. Wanda sat on his lap and played with his hair. A woman walks up to the two princes with their answer. Thor bites his lip, worried. “We have voted, we wish for you both to be King. Joint rule. To even out each others short comings and to smooth out each others extremes.” She says. Loki smiles and looks at Thor. Thor nods in agreement. 

Wanda cheers and sets out to design the event. Loki has his armor fixed. He added a new piece of bronze, showing his son who died during Hella's terror. Loki clips it on. Thor smiles sadly at the piece. Each time Loki looses a child, he adds them to his leathers. Hel wasn't dead but he was so far removed from her that she might as well be. Wanda waited to the night of the event to share her news. 

Jane stood beside Thor and looked proud of her new position. Wanda noticed Loki making snow balls and hording them. Wanda asked for one and Loki gave her a armful. He turned when he heard Jane scream about being cold. He peered around the corner and saw Wanda looking smug and Jane covered in snow. “Yep, she is so my future wife. Gods, I love this” Loki said with a grin. Jane flipped him off and sulked to Thor. “Nice aim” Loki says. “She was getting too smug, had to knock her back to the ground” Wanda says with a wink.

At the end of the celebration, marking both brothers has joint kings, Wanda step forward. Jane eyed her. Wanda noticed Loki's eyes on her. She held out a photo. Jane accuses her of faking it. “Nope, Bruce took this a few weeks ago. Seemed the best time to tell however.” Wanda explains. Loki didn't understand and took the photo. “What is it,Brother?” Thor asks. 'I..don't really know. I spent a lot of time with the science bros but they never bothered really to teach me.” Loki says. “It's a photo of our child, Loki. Well, growing child. I'm 3 months along” She explains. Loki nearly faints and then remembers all the other times he held his new born only for Odin to take it away. Wanda hugs him.

“3 months? I got you beat” Jane says. Loki rolls his eyes. “It don't matter which queen gives birth first, Jane. It's not a race” Loki says. “it would only apply if Thor or me had two wives. Then it would fall on who has the first son.” Loki adds. “He's right, Jane, there is no need to fear Wanda or any child Loki has now. Our children will play together as equals” Thor states. “ We'll be having a daughter, Loki. Bruce is 99% sure. He says its not an exact science but we're getting better at it.” Wanda says. 'Perfect, gives us time to play the horrid 'find a name that doesn;t suck game', I'm only 0/6 at this. Lucky you” Loki teases. Wanda laughs at that. Thor shakes his head at his brother. 

Lily chose to be born on Ostara, Thor found it fitting since Loki's birthday was the winter solstice. Liky had Loki's rich green eyes but Wanda's reddish brown hair. They had chosen the name since it was Frigga's favorite flower. Jane's son eyed the new baby with mixed feelings. Lily answered his poking with a burst of magick, knocking the baby over. Jane was livid, Loki was thrilled. 

Loki ruled with Lily on his lap, instead of giving her over to minders. Lily enjoyed the seat and often tried to steal people's gifts. She grew up cheered by her people. Thor smiled seeing the 3 year old walking. She never got over her shyness and often walked, holding onto Loki's leathers. His son tried to play with her but Jane refused it. Loki found it childish and often helped the boy sneak away. Jane was yelling at Thor about it. Thor sided with Loki. 

Thor watched Loki make a flower crown and weave it into Loki's hair as they sat in the garden. “ Your getting better at those, Lily” Thor says. Lily beams at him. It strikes him that he has never heard her speak. “Brother, does Lily not wish to speak?” Thor asks. “ She can't, Brother, she was born missing something in her throat that allows speech. Bruce says we could cut her open and try but he says there is no promise. So instead we've opted not to. No need to put her though that, I feel” Loki explains. 

Thor learns quickly not to pity her. Lily learns magick just as fast as her father. Her magick a pretty shade of pink like on a cheery blossom tree. She easily floats her Mother with a smile on her face. Loki rewards her greatly. Lily loved plush animals, so Loki always got her one when she learned something new. Jane forbids her son to learn magick. Lily teaches him behind her back. Loki watches the boy float a feather with baby blue magick coming from his fingers. Loki smiles and pats him on the back. The boy has a big grin.

The castle is attacked and Jane is nearly struck down but her son throws his magick and saves her. She looks at Lily who just winks at her. Lily signs “Where is daddy?” to Jane. Jane shakes her head and graps her son, walking away from Lily. Loki lost Wanda in the maze of hall ways. He wasn't too worried, his fear was for Lily, who mute couldn't scream for help. His back ends up against Thor's. “Where's lily?” Loki asks. “Haven't seen her, Brother” Thor says. “Fuck, anyone touches her, I'm killing them!” Loki yells as he pushes off to find her. 

Lily walks the halls carefully, she tries not to look at all the blood on the halls under her socks. She plays her father;s lullaby in her mind as she searches for him. Thor sees a blade go for her and takes it though his shoulder, pulling her to him. She stares wide eyed at him. “Don't worry, Lily, Loki was just here. Stay with me,alright?” Thor says. She nods and lets him carry her. “Where's Momma?” she signs to him. “I...don't know. It happened way too fast but she is very strong, just like your Daddy” He explains. 

He signs in relief when he sees the Avengers came to their aid. He hands Lily to Fury. “Stay with him, Princess, I'll go get your daddy and momma, okay?” Thor asks. Lily nods. “She's mute” he throws over his shoulder as he runs back into the battle. Lily sniffles abit. 

Loki pulls Jane down as a sword comes towards her. “Gods, your still as useless as before. I told Thor he should had trained you..” Loki says, rubbing his shoulder. Jane just makes a face at him. He pulls his hand back suddenly. “How could you! You can hate me all you want, Jane, but there are dead kids! I was brain washed! You...you have killed so many people today” Loki yells at her. “Thor should be the only king” Jane says. Loki throws his hands up and shoves her into a room, locking her in. Jane bangs on the door. 

Thor finds Loki in the thick of it. “You seem extra mad, what happened?” Thor asks, taking Loki's back. “Jane did this to have me killed, lovely wife you got” Loki says dryly. Thor groans. “Where is Lily?” Loki asks. “With Fury, the Avengers came, Loki” Thor explains. Loki cheers at that and lets his magick do his talking. 

The battle is short after that. Loki walks the halls trying to find Wanda. He stops in his tracks when he sees Thor's son kneeling at the body of a woman. “ Astor, what are you doing, sweety? This isn't really that safe” Loki says. “I was asking Hel to let her come back” He answers. “Her?” He asks. He points and Loki feels sick when he realizes its Wanda. “But Hel says Wanda can't come back cuz she is human and humans don't go to Hel like us. That they have their own myths.” Astor says. Loki just nods, trying not to loose it. He picks the boy up and gives him to Thor. Thor watches Loki walk away into the fields. He sees the blast of green magick as Loki lets his anger and grief out. “Wanda didn't make it, Thor. I can't even think how to explain it to Lily. Loki is an adult and he is loosing it.” Steve says.

Thor finds Loki laying in the field, panting from using so much magick. Thor sits beside him. “I have no magickal words to ease your grief, Brother. I can only say I see you, and that Lily needs you” Thor says softly. “I know, I just couldn't risk this near living people.” Loki says softly. “Jane will pay for this, Loki. I should have seen her anger towards Wanda for what it really was. I'm so sorry...” Thor says. “Don't be, you have a son, that child is a gift.” Loki says. “Will you teach him magick for me, Brother?” Thor asks. “Gladly, Brother.” Loki says.

Loki moves to New York City with Lily, unable to be in the halls Wanda once haunted. Lily is finally told about her mother. Lily's grief creates a valley of tiger lilies. Stark helps Loki get an apartment, and a US citizen. Lily trains along side Astor, Loki keeping his word, even in grief. Lily walks into Stark Tower for the first time. It was Yule, she knew it was her father's birthday and she knew it was nearing Christmas. It would be her first one, they always did Yule in Asgard. 

Lily finds herself in Stark's lap, having pushed the wrong button. Lily looks at the robots and picks up the forgotten pink ball. They eye her, hopeful. She smiles and throws it. They play catch for many hours until Stark finds her there. He sighs in relief she is safe. “They are lonely” she signs to Stark. “They are very old, so they're not as smart as my newer robots. But they are like my kids. They would love someone to play catch with.” Stark explains as he carries her up the stairs. “Did they like Momma?” she asks. “She never went in the lab, I'm kinda picky on who goes in there. Some people break stuff too easily” He says. 

He puts her on the couch as the others are putting up the tree. “Where was she?” Bruce asks. “In the lab, she pushed the wrong button. Had a nice game of catch with my children.” Stark says, opening another box of things to put up. “Could be worse” He says. “Loki has buried 5 kids, and a wife. If I misplace her, I doubt this planet will survive his grief.” Stark points out. Bruce flinches, forgetting the rest of Loki's story.

Lily walks over and taps on Stark's shoulder, he turns to her. “I have 5 brothers?” she signs. “Let's see if I can do this right, One sister, and I think the rest were Brothers. I don't ask your Daddy since the grief is too much. Maybe someday he will tell you their stories.” Stark answers. Lily nods to that and picks up a crystal ball. Stark pities the little girl. She lost everything and can't even voice it.

Yule comes and goes, Loki is a no show to his birthday party. Stark worries Loki will choose suicide and leave Lily with nothing. Lily colors in her coloring book, as Stark makes phone calls. Thor tells him that Loki went home to speak to his birth mother and old brothers. Loki comes back just in time for Xmas day. Lily runs to him and clings to him. Loki picks her up and holds her close. 

“Why did you seek them out,Loki?” Stark asks. “I wanted answers, loosing Wanda made me need them. My mother was told I was still born. He thought I was dead all this time. I have a pair of older brothers, set of twins. Which explains my first borns. Twins run in the family. Between me and Wanda, I'm shocked Lily didn't have a twin. I then went to leave but the Goddess gave me golden apple for Lily, so that she will share my life span. “ Loki explains. 

Lily takes the apple and when Loki explains what it will mean, she eats the apple. Loki using his one apple on his daughter. Thor comes for a visit with Astor. Thor tells Loki that house Odin is no more and that Asgard is gone. Loki is shocked by the news. Thor just smiles and hugs Loki close. Loki feels the flames he once felt for Thor, he finds it hard to fight them when Thor holds him. Thor lifts Loki's chin and kisses him on the mouth. Loki melts into the kiss. 

Loki had never thought he would end up with Thor, nor that he would be raising Thor's son as his own. Yet, here he stood on Ostar. He wore his Mother's ring and Thor stood with beaming pride. Lily and Astor stood between them. People took photos for future mag covers, and asked questions. Loki smiled in all the right places but was happy to be home. He laid on he and Thor's bed, as the kids go off to play. Thor smiles at Loki, not his brother really yet still his brother, but also his husband. Did Odin forsee this? Is this why he did what he did? Thor wondered. It mattered not. Loki had burned down Asgard, and Thor had refused the crown. 

He laid over his brother and husband, kissing Loki's lips. Loki blushed and ran a hand thru his brother's long blond hair. “Remember when you said, Brother, you wouldn't wear my broken crown?” Thor asks. “Aye, Thor” Loki says, enjoying his brother's hands down his shirt. “I don't want my own broken crown either. I want you, the kids, and nothing more” He says as he pulls Loki for sex. He enjoys the sound of his name as Loki screams it out as he cums due to him. 

Frost and Thunder, a broken crown and a spell book covered in blood. They had to loose everything to gain everything they were due. Thor enjoyed the way the moon light looked on his Brother's nude body. He held him tight, he would never misplace him ever again.


End file.
